


No Formalities Needed

by RenaM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra told her time and time again that no formalities were needed between them. Perhaps this would be the time it finally worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Formalities Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So... I finished reading my book early today, and an idea struck. So, here it is my contribution to General Danvers Week Day 5 - Royal AU

"They are engaged already, I don't believe there was a request for a chaperone this time." A smooth voice said behind her, sending tingles down her spine.

"Lady Astra." Alex said in a low voice, turning away from the couple she'd been observing, to make a slight bow to the older woman.

"Oh, please, brave one. You know you don't need to use formalities when it's just us. If I had my way, you wouldn't need to use it at all." Astra dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. Alex smiled.

Ever since she had saved Astra against the attempt on her life a few years ago, they had come closer together. Alex had always found Astra's company intriguing; the older woman was so different than Kara's mother. While Alura was fully devoted to her kingdom through politics, Astra did the same, but by commanding the army. She made sure that all trainees were given proper and honourable motivations before starting the training.

Astra had been there on Alex's first day. Alex decided to join the army after the death of her father, a noble scientist close to the royal family. She had lost interest in science after the event, and with her mother becoming more and more withdraw, it was hard staying home as well. Astra was soon impressed by her skills, and would often request to spar with her. And with each sparing session came conversations, that more and more began to drift away from simple combat analysis and fighting techniques.

And then, Alex saved her and all pretence was dropped. They were just Alex (of Brave One) and Astra.

Astra would come and find Alex when she knew she had a break from her duties, just for the sake of spending time together. Sometimes they wouldn't even talk; they'd just sit close together, reading a book, or simply enjoying the sunny weather. And if Alex brought her lunch and dinner sometimes, when she knew Astra's schedule was too full, it was because... she had fallen completely in love with her best friend's, the princess, aunt. No point denying it. Not that she'd ever do anything about it, of course. Except indulge in the moments they had together. She was only human after all.

"Sorry," Alex chuckled, looking back to Kara and Lucy, who were walking around the castle's grounds. "And I'm not being a chaperone... I'm just..." She drawled out, and she felt Astra move to stand by her side.

"Spying on your princess?" She asked, amused.

"I'd never!" Alex exclaimed with an exaggerated gasp, acting as if insulted by the very idea. "I'm merely observing my best friend's antics with her future bride. Rao, after all my efforts for them to finally admit that they actually liked each other and it was not just the arranged marriage... I deserve to look upon the fruits of my endeavours." Alex said, draping her arms over the banister.

Beside her, Astra laughed, the sound sending a warmth through her body, and rested one elbow besides Alex's arms, bringing them close together. "Fair enough, Alex." She said, leaning forward, making their faces stand almost side by side. "And what have you observed?" She asked.

"That either Kara is smoother than we thought, or Lucy is more in love with her than we thought." She answered, smirking.

Astra chuckled once more.  "Well, I'll have you know that my family can be very smooth when we want to be." She said in a low voice. A tone that sent a very different warmth down Alex's belly.

Trying to maintain her expression, Alex turned to look at Astra. Her face was closer than she thought. "R-really?"

"Yes..." Astra whispered, eyes dropping to Alex's lips briefly.

By Rao, Astra loved her back. Or...liked at least. Alex gulped and locked eyes with the older woman.

Was she serious?

_Yes,_ her eyes said.

"Milady..." Alex questioned in a low voice. She needed to be sure.

"I told you long ago to forgo that title for a reason, Alex..." Astra said, the hand that was not supporting her coming up to cup Alex's cheek. "I love you..."

"I love you too...Astra..." Alex whispered, before Astra closed the distance between their lips, a big smile on her face. The kiss that Alex had been waiting years for finally happened, with the sun going down behind the walls of the castle and a warm breeze around them. Alex was never one for romance,, but she couldn't deny that this made it all even more perfect.

With a pleasant sigh, Alex shifted so she could warp her arms around Astra's neck, while the woman's own circled her waist.

"YOU GO ALEX!!" Kara shouted from down below. With her lips still connected, Alex felt Astra smirking before deepening the kiss. Smooth family indeed.


End file.
